Doriano Martelli
This roleplay character belongs to Grace (tumblr), she can be found here |signature = |Title = * * |Died = |died = 2nd May, 1998, Just outside the Great Hall, Battle of Hogwarts (murdered by Moritz Hotchberg, aged 20) |alias = |species = |gender = Male |height = 5'8" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Tan |family = * Kate Martelli (late wife) † * Ciro Martelli (son) * Bianca Martelli (neé Cardinale) (mother) * Carlo Martelli (father) * Marco Martelli (twin brother) * Finley Lupin (sister-in-law) * Erasmo Pérez (brother-in-law) * Renata Martelli (sister) * Alain Pathrose (brother-in-law) * Radha Pathrose (niece) * Mala Pathrose (niece) * Serafim Sala (paternal cousin, once removed) * Tatiana Sala (paternal second cousin) |Animagus = |Boggart = A large snake |jukebox = |Wand = Ash, 12½ inches, Unicorn hair smells of grass after rain, red and bronze wool wrapped around the handle in a pattern but tied roughly at the end. Produces flourish-y effects without being prompted. | Patronus = |Patronus = |House = Maison Sureau |Loyalty = * Ministère de la Magie * Beauxbatons Academy of Magic ** Maison Sureau ** Sureau Quidditch Team (chaser) |job = Trainee Mediwizard |hideg = sk }} Doriano Ennio Martelli (5th September - 2nd May ) was an born to Bianca and Carlo Martelli, he has an identical twin brother Marco Martelli and a younger sister Renata Martelli. He was also the husband of Kate Martelli, with whom he had a son, Ciro Martelli. He and his siblings were born and raised in . He was a trainee for the Malattie Magiche Ospedale in before his death in 1998 during the Battle of Hogwarts, which he was present for while assisting his friends he met during the Triwizard Tournament. He attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from to , and was sorted into Maison Sureau. He was a good student, excelling in subjects like , , and . However, he found subjects like a lot harder. Despite being a good student academically, he was also a bit of a joker. He had dreams of becoming a healer, and with his grades in the subjects needed there was no real reason not to assume he'd be successful. Throughout his school years he had a lively friendship group, who devised all kinds of schemes over their school years, with his best friends being a called Erasmo Pérez, a Maison Érable student and a . He spent a lot of time defending Raz from bullies who attacked him over his mother, both students eventually enjoying unraveling their taunts with sarcastic quips. He was also a for his house team, eventually being selected for the role of . In his sixth year he travelled to as a part of the Beauxbatons delegation for the Triwizard Tournament. He did sign up to be the Beauxbatons Champion, but didn't really expect to win, he expected his friend Jean-Fabien Bourdillon to win, however he lost, with Fleur Delacour getting the spot instead. When it came time for the Yule Ball Doriano took Rhiannon Venning, calling her "Sua Maestà" (your majesty) to play up for a bit. After , Doriano went into training at the Malattie Magiche Ospedale in , and married his high school sweetheart from his last year. Kate. During his years in training the two, admittedly early in their lives had a son, Ciro, whom they both doted on. Dori excelled in his training, with his instructors expecting him to complete it early in mid 1998, however, he would soon take some time out, delaying things. He went to help the friends he'd made at his year in with the Muggle-Born Network, during the , along with his brother. The two worked to 'smuggle' people the under the control of were trying to capture and murder (or worse). His son remained at home, cared for by his grandparents. Doriano's life ended in tragedy, with his dreams of being a never getting to be realised. Aged 20, during the on the 2nd of May , Doriano was murdered by Felix Rosier. He was attempting to heal people in the field during the battle, and found an underage student Geoffrey Wesson injured and in a serious condition. He and his wife attempted to escort Geoff to the (which was set up with several fully-fledged healers). Both he, his wife and Geoff were murdered via the just outside of the , with his wife having died moments before him. His death devastated both his family and his friends, and left his son orphaned. Ciro, as a result, was raised by Doriano's twin brother Marco, Erasmo Pérez, and Kit Lupin. Doriano is a member of the Martelli Family. Biography Early Life Beauxbatons Years First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh year Healer training Second Wizarding War Etymology Trivia Category:Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male OC Category:Wizards Category:Half-Blood Category:Italian Category:Italian Speakers Category:Martelli Family Category:Maison Sureau Category:Sureau Quiddich Team Category:Quidditch Players Category:Seeker Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts Casualties Category:Deceased Category:Mediwizard Category:Deceased Characters Category:Second Wizarding War Casualties Category:Killing Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Murdered Category:Sureau Quidditch Team Category:Twins Category:Identical Twins Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Maison Sureau Quidditch Team Category:Maison Sureau Quidditch Captain Category:Chaser Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Medi-Wizard Category:Vanja Hertz Fans Category:Anđelka Eriksson Fan Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Llyr Nyx fan Category:Bran Nyx Fan Category:Medic (MBN)